


≤  (Less Than Or Equal To)

by blythechild



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Gen, Identity, Medical Procedures, Prejudice, Resentment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Rudy discuss the implications of Dorian's existence.</p><p> </p><p>This is a work of fanfiction and as such I do not claim ownership to the characters herein. It was created as a personal entertainment. This story is suitable for all audiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	≤  (Less Than Or Equal To)

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by the prompt "shock" on comment_fic on Livejournal.

"Rudy, what are you doing?"

"Loading those neuro-server patch updates we talked about..."

"Then why are you accessing my memory storage?"

Rudy pulled his tweezers back from Dorian's exposed cortex with a snap and an awkward cough.

"Dorian... it's just... this is such a unique opportunity. You are the only one of your kind to _manage_ the work that you do while maintaining your original programming. There's got to be a reason for it... if I can discover it... well, it could change the way we evolve robotics... maybe even the way we view your kind. The implications could be staggering."

Dorian turned and gave Rudy one of those soft, sympathetic looks that made one forget that he was manufactured.

"What if what makes me unique isn't quantifiable?" He asked quietly. "What if it is something ephemeral - like human personality?"

"But you aren't human, Dorian. Everything about you is by design... meant to serve a purpose..."

Dorian's jaws flexed and he turned away from Rudy with a sigh. "You wouldn't poke around inside an child's brain to figure out _why_ they were the way they were. You'd just accept it. But for me, successful assimilation is just data to be analyzed."

"Ummm... yes." Rudy twitched as he said it, but then shook his head and started up with the tweezers again.

"That makes me feel... resentful."

"Dorian, I-" Rudy's tweezers touched a node that he was attending to and a blue-white arc of electricity leapt from Dorian, along the tool, and up Rudy's arm before he staggered back with a shout. "FUCK! _Dorian!_ "

Dorian remained still, staring forward with half of his skull exposed to the lab around him. "Load the updates, Rudy, but leave my mind alone."


End file.
